


lazy mornings

by starbooms



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unbeta'd so we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms
Summary: kojiro loves mornings. but only because he gets to spend them with kaoru.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 411





	lazy mornings

When Kojiro woke up, Kaoru’s in his arms. And the feeling of that weight, that heat, the sensation of hair tickling his nose because he was molded to Kaoru’s back was more intoxicating than the sweetest of wines. It was like home. A sense of completion. A sense of  _ being  _ that nothing else could really describe. 

Kojiro enjoyed waking up with Kaoru in his arms. 

Granted, it happened often. A lot when they weren’t dating-unintentionally at first and then, but without actual acknowledgement, purposefully calculated later on-and more so now that they were together.  _ Officially _ . Kojiro rubbed his thumb over Kaoru’s wrist. The one that kept the yellow bracelet they bought together in Paris a few years back. It still looked brand new. As if they had gotten them yesterday. His own red bracelet laid on his left arm that was currently resting above Kaoru’s arm. Red and yellow rested comfortably upon one another, and it was such a simple thing. A little, private moment that made Kojiro smile against Kaoru’s skin. 

“Good morning, Kaoru,” Kojiro enjoyed starting his mornings off whispering sweet nothings against Kaoru’s shoulder. Having his arms roam up his stomach, around his hips, and finally down his arms so their fingers could interlock. So he could press himself even closer, impossibly closer, and engulf him with his being. 

“Hot,” Kaoru grumbled, voice thick with sleep. Kaoru’s morning voice was one of Kojiro’s favorite melodies. It was always low, and rough. Never failing to make a heat rise up Kojiro’s spine. 

“You hungover?” he pressed another kiss, this time to the back of Kaoru’s neck. Kaoru responded with a nominal hum of affirmation. 

Then, he shifted. In just the right way, that pressed against Kojiro’s not so subtle hardness. Kojiro grunted softly, squeezing their hands.  _ That  _ part of Kojiro never failed to wake up either. Something that Kaoru, although still sleepy, didn’t fail to comment on. 

“What can I say?” Kojiro chuckled. He rolled his hips, feeling Kaoru’s breath hitch. His shoulders rise and his legs shift. “It’s hard not to get hard when you’re pressed up against me like this.”

“Control yourself then,” Kaoru said. But there’s no bite to his bark. Kojiro laughed and rubbed his nose against Kaoru’s neck, pink strands of hair tickling his face as he did. 

They had thoroughly made love the night before. Well into the early morning, Kojiro remembered briefly seeing Carla’s analog clock mention how it was four a.m by the time they both passed out from exhaustion. 

Kojiro detangled their fingers so he could explore Kaoru’s body. Light, feather touches up and down his stomach. Sliding down his thigh, and back up again. Kaoru was  _ especially  _ sensitive there. And Kojiro enjoyed using that knowledge to his advantage as he continued his light touches up, then down, then under, then around Kaoru’s leg. 

In return, he received the blessing of Kaoru’s hitched breaths. Of his stuttered gasps. Of the way his legs shifted and he pressed even harder against Kojiro’. Kojiro groaned in appreciation, opening his mouth to press his teeth against the slope of Kaoru’s shoulder. He rolled his hips with no sense of urgency. A slow wind against Kaoru’s robed backside. 

“Kojiro,” the way Kaoru says his name, a little wrecked. A little heavy with desire. Makes Kojiro’s entire skin catch a flame underneath the lazy glow of late morning sunlight. Kaoru shifted so his head was turned, facing Kojiro. Their noses bumped and Kojiro closed the distance because he couldn’t. He simply  _ couldn’t  _ resist the urge to kiss Kaoru. Kaoru opened his mouth on a gasp as Kojiro’s hand slipped underneath the opening of his yukata. 

Deftly, his fingers moved. Slipping underneath the loose knot around Kaoru’s waist. Slipping down and down until they curled loosely around Kaoru’s hardening cock. Kaoru gasped into the kiss. Into the way their tongues moved against one another with no sense of rushing. No sense of urgency. A slow and lazy, sloppy make out. 

Kojiro sucked on Kaoru’s tongue, stroking Kaoru’s cock. Up and down, up and down, with a steady and leisurely pace. That had Kaoru wiggling in his grasp. Had him gasping, some quiet, and one incredibly pitched when Kojiro twisted his grip at the tip of his weeping cock. 

“You tired from last night?” Kojiro asked after their lips part. The fabric of Kaoru’s yukata was criminally but  _ wonderfully  _ thin. And Kojiro was only in his sweatpants. He could feel the slope of Kaoru’s ass. Knew very well that Kaoru would be loose and wet considering they had fallen asleep right after last night. He could slip inside so easily. Work him up with a few shallow thrusts. Lift his thigh up high to get the right angle. So Kojiro could stroke his prostate over and over as their bodies were bent and exposed to the sun’s kisses streaming through their window. 

Kaoru’s face was flushed. A bright, rosey red that clashed beautifully with his pink hair that was sprawled over his face and the bed. “Exhausted,” he admitted with a tired chuckle. “I don’t nearly have the stamina to match such a horny gorilla like yourself.”

“Rude,” Kojiro chuckled, pressing the pad of his thumb to the slit of Kaoru’s cock. The gasp that came from it was delicious. And he did it again. Rubbing his thumb as precum dribbled and touched his thumb. “I can’t help it. You give me energy. I just want to be inside you all the time.”

“Highly- _ ah _ -inefficient. We’d,  _ fuck _ . Never get anything- _ ah _ , ah Kojiro-” Kojiro also loved being able to make Kaoru lose his train of thought. He lifted himself up, propped on his arm. So he could get a better view of Kaoru. Kaoru experienced pleasure but mostly, Kaoru allowing himself to let go and  _ feel  _ the pleasure was a beautiful sight. Kojiro was greedy for it. Because he was the only one who was able to see it. The only one who could have the blessing of witnessing Kaoru’s reddened lips, his rosy cheeks, his eyes half lidded and fluttering-rolling into the back of his head. His neck bared and his Adam's apple moving as he took gulps of air between his moans and his gasps and his groans. 

It was heavenly. And coated in the sunlight? It was ethereal. 

His fingers curled around Kojiro’s wrist as he continued to stroke him. The wet, debauched sounds of his slick fist stroking Kaoru. The way Kaoru started fucking upwards into his fist, thrusting his hips forward in shallow motions. Kojiro could cum just watching him. He  _ might.  _

“Ok, ok.” he pressed a kiss to Kaoru’s cheek and released his cock from his gasp. Kaoru groaned, shooting Kojiro a glare. Kojiro grinned, cheeky with laughter. “Listen. I’m coming back. Lift your leg for me, Kaoru.”

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. Golden eyes roamed Kojiro up and down. Leaving a trail of heat that shot right down to Kojiro’s cock. “Beg,” was his simple, hoarse command. 

Kojiro was happy to oblige. 

“Please, Kaoru?” he whispered against the shell of Kaoru’s ear. He, without shame, kept rutting his hips against Kaoru. “I want to slip my cock between your thighs and get off by fucking them. I want to jerk you off while I do it, too. Can I?” he dragged his tongue from the bottom of Kaoru’s ear to the tip. His teeth sank gently at the top. “ _ Kaoru _ ,” he moaned. 

“Good enough…” Kaoru muttered, but he still took Kaoru’s hand, their bracelets touching, and brought it to his thigh. “Come here, Kojiro. You may use me to cum.”

“Mmm, thank you,” Kojiro hummed, pressing another kiss to Kaoru’s ear. 

It’s all molten heat afterwards. 

Kaoru’s thighs were amazing. Kojiro poured some lube on both his cock and Kaoru’s so it would be extra slick, and Kaoru knew how to squeeze his thighs just  _ right.  _ Kojiro’s entire body was on fire. A low and lazy heat that washed over him as he fucked into Kaoru’s thighs. His eyes rolled back and he buried his face into the crook of Kaoru’s neck. His fingers press hard into his hips as he brings him back as possible. He wants to be inside him but this? This is just as good. Because being anywhere in, around, and beside Kaoru is to experience heaven itself. 

Their bodies moved in perfect tandem. Having found their rhythm a long time again. Kojiro groaned Kaoru’s name over and over again. Between every gasp. Every hitch of breath. Kaoru would throw his head back. Would dig his nails into Kojiro’s arm, or onto his hip to hold on. And when their lips met again. They kissed frantically. Messily. 

Until Kojiro tensed, with heat coiled deep in his stomach. His hips stuttered and his release came. He finished between Kaoru’s thighs, fucking into him as he rode out his orgasm. He jerked Kaoru off with the same intensity. Kaoru fucked himself up, and up, into Kojiro’s tight fist until he came. Spilling himself on Kaoru’s hands. Their lips part, and Kojiro found refuge in Kaoru’s shoulder. Breathing heavily as his legs still quivered. As his heart still hammered loudly and maddeningly against his ribcage. As Kaoru rolled over, throwing his leg over Kojiro’s hip, and pulled him close. 

They kissed again, lazy this time. With no rush. As if the world they needed to be in was right here, in their room. Underneath the covers and in their bed where they should get up soon, but with no immediate desire to do so. 

“My thighs are sticky,” Kaoru mumbled. 

“We’ll clean up later.” 

“No we won’t.”

“We won’t,” Kojiro agreed, feeling tiredness seep back into his bones. The bed was rather warm. And it  _ was  _ a Sunday. They really didn’t have to go anywhere. And there was really no other place Kojiro would rather spend his lazy midday Sunday with than beside Kaoru. 

“So I’m getting up now. You can stay in bed and be sticky and gross if you want. But that’s not for me,” Kaoru slipped out of bed. Taking all his warmth and heat with him. Kojiro sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist. He watched, unashamedly, as Kaoru padded over to the bathroom. 

“You’re so cruel. Leaving your lover behind in an empty bed,” Kojiro teased. 

Kaoru stood at the bathroom doorway, turning his head around with an eyebrow raised. “Who said you couldn’t join me? Stay there if you want to. Or don’t. Not my problem.” 

And because Kaoru was a damned  _ tease _ , he dropped his yukata to the floor. The fabric pooling at his feet. Now naked and bare. He shot one last smirk at Kojiro before stepping into the bathroom. 

“Oh you little b-FUCK!” he slipped out of bed, tripping on the blankets and falling flat on the floor. Kaoru stuck his head out, seeing Kaoru on the floor in a bundle of blankets, and absolutely lost it. Laughing so hard he had to grip onto the door frame to keep himself steady. 

And although Kojiro was definitely in a bit of pain, he had to admit that hearing Kaoru’s laughter in the morning was also another pleasure he’d never want to give up either. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally i was minding my own business doing work and then i thought about kojiro fucking kaoru's thighs and then here we are. matchablossom nation make some noise with me on my twitter @passionbootys. stay HYDRATED <3


End file.
